This invention relates generally to heat isolation in integrated circuits.
In integrated circuits, a variety of components may be included. Some of these components may be high heat generators. Other components may be relatively sensitive to either higher temperatures or variations in temperatures.
In order to reduce costs, it may be desirable to integrate as many different components in the same integrated circuit. This integration not only reduces costs, but also reduces size. However, integrating more components makes it more likely that temperature sensitive devices may be integrated with high heat generating devices.
Thus, there is a need for better ways to integrated different types of devices into the same integrated circuit without creating heat related problems.